


pohon jeruk dan apel yang jatuh darinya

by fumate



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: patrick khawatir. pete bilang, biarkan saja, brendon masih remaja.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	pohon jeruk dan apel yang jatuh darinya

**Author's Note:**

> Tokoh di sini adalah musisi dewasa yang independen. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Ini sesuatu yang saya tulis setahun-dua tahun lalu, hahaha. Bukan termasuk tetanggaverse, tapi premisnya kira-kira sama: Brendon anak adopsi Pete dan Patrick. Cuma Pete dan Patrick masih anggota FOB seperti yang kita tahu. Idk, I really just am in love with the idea of B as their son. 
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!

Brendon, usia lima belas, bikin kedua ayahnya pusing hebat menghadapi kelakuannya.

"Aku gak ngerti lagi sama Brendon," keluh Patrick, menjatuhkan diri ke spasi kosong di sofa sebelah Pete. "Sumpah deh ya, anak itu."

Pete merangkulnya. "Kenapa lagi dengan Brendon?"

Baru saja Patrick buka mulut, suara tawa sudah lebih dulu menggelegar dari lantai atas. Kamar Brendon. Mendengarnya membuat bertanya-tanya apakah anak itu baik-baik saja lantaran ia tertawa begitu histeris, terbatuk-batuk, seperti lengkingan lumba-lumba. Pete bisa melihat sudut matanya yang berair hanya dari mendengarnya.

Patrick mendesah. "Tuh."

"Kenapa, sih?" Pete mengernyit. "Ketawa heboh begitu, kenapa malah bikin mukamu asem?"

"Selera humor Brendon itu perlu dipertanyakan!"

"Apa?"

"Aku cek ponselnya tadi," Patrick menutup mata, memijat kening sendiri. "Isinya shitpost."

"Shitpost?" Pete rasa ia pernah dengar Joe membicarakannya, tapi dia masih belum yakin apa itu.

"Yah... begitulah. Aku juga gak ngerti."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang bikin Brendon tertawa begitu?"

Pete melirik langit-langit. "Hm?"

"Foto Obama."

"Oba—apa?"

"Foto Obama," ulang Patrick, menggeleng. "Diedit jadi seperti tangkapan layar dari siaran berita. Matanya menyala merah seperti laser. Kautahu foto yang goyang dan kabur karena diambil saat tidak stabil?"

"Mmhm?"

"Fotonya begitu. Lalu dibubuhi headline, Obama Confirmed Despacito 2 as National Anthem."

Pete berkerut kening. "Oo...ke?" Ia bisa membayangkan gambar yang Patrick maksud, tapi masih tidak mengerti.

"Serius. Maksudku, apa yang lucu dari begituan?" Patrick menatapnya sebal. "Tapi kaudengar kan. Dia terbahak seperti anjing laut. Gara-gara shitpost apalah!"

"Yah," Pete mengurut tengkuk Patrick pelan, tidak yakin harus merespon bagaimana. "Ya sudah? Peribahasa lama, kautahu; beda generasi, beda gaya hidup. Siapa tahu generasinya Brendon setuju Obama ikon baru meme."

"Yang kupermasalahkan bahkan bukan Obamanya," gerutu Patrick. "Jangan bilang kau lupa soal dua hari lalu."

Pete menerawang. Oh, dua hari lalu. Brendon berjalan dengan tangan direntangkan. Seharian itu ia berpose begitu sambil menjerit tidak jelas. Patrick pulang, Brendon sambut dengan berdiri tegak tangan terentang sambil menjerit kencang. Pete minta belikan kopi, begitu pula responnya. Patrick memarahinya, tapi langsung dibungkam kala Joe berkunjung bersama Ruby, dan Brendon melakukan pose aneh itu lagi--tapi kali ini Ruby ikutan, berdiri di hadapannya, ikut menjerit. Joe hanya tertawa mengelus rambut kedua bocah itu. Ketika dikonfrontasi Patrick, Joe bilang biarkan saja. "Itu cuma T-Pose," katanya. "Lagi populer di kalangan Gen-Z."

Lalu Brendon mencibir. "T-Pose itu digunakan untuk memastikan dominasi, dasar Papa kudet." Lantas ia kabur ke kamar begitu Patrick teriak.

Hmm, ya, Pete harus mengakui kelakuan Brendon sedikit perlu dipertanyakan. Patrick terlalu paranoid Brendon ada apa-apa karena seringkali melakukan hal-hal absurd. Tapi lagi, bukankah Patrick harusnya sudah terbiasa? Maksudnya, Patrick menikahi dirinya. Pete Wentz. Pete Wentz si Raja Sinting; pernah minum pipis sendiri, pernah makan tahi bayi, pernah mengirim hasil x-ray jantungnya sendiri untuk hadiah valentine Patrick, dan seluruh hal abnormal lain. Kalau apapun, bukankah itu artinya Brendon cerminan Pete? Ayah dan anak laki-laki sering mirip. Bahkan meski anaknya adopsi.

"Biarkan saja," akhirnya Pete berkata. "Brendon masih lima belas. Dulu waktu aku masih lima belas, aku sering mencuri majalah porno punya ayahku."

Patrick langsung duduk tegak. "Kaupikir Brendon juga begitu?"

"Bukan, Sayang," kekeh Pete, menarik Patrick mendekat, mencium pipinya kilat. "Maksudku itu, anak lelaki umur lima belas ya memang sinting. Mereka kan baru puber."

"Sintingnya beda," Patrick menghela napas panjang.

"Menurutmu lebih baik Brendon sinting sepertiku?" Pete mengangkat satu alis. "Aku mengambil pai baru matang langsung dari oven tanpa sarung tangan. Teriak kencang sekali. Itu, hm, kapan ya? Dua minggu setelah kita baru bertemu? Yah. Pokoknya aku dan Brendon kan sama saja."

Patrick melirik sebal. "Kau beruntung aku tidak langsung menghindarimu sehabis itu," lalu mengusap wajahnya, penuh derita. "Dengar. Aku senang Brendon semacam mewarisi sesuatu dari kita berdua, aku senang dia punya kecintaan dan kemampuan bermusik, tapi aku sedikit berharap dia mewarisi bakat menulismu dan bukannya kelakuanmu."

"Begitulah kata seseorang yang pernah mengencingi kamar Joe, menendang orang asing di pom bensin, dan mencekikku hampir setiap hari."

"Itu dulu!" seru Patrick. "Aku masih sembilan belas!"

"Sembilan belas saja kau masih begitu. Brendon juga masih lima belas, biarkan saja dia menggila sementara selama tidak kelewat batas."

Patrick terdiam, tapi ia manyun. Pete menepuk-nepuk pahanya penuh afeksi.

Brendon tertawa lagi dari atas, kencang sekali, kemudian disusul suara gedubrak keras. Tawanya berhenti sedetik. Lalu lanjut lagi, lebih keras, sampai Brendon tersedak dan napasnya seperti terbengek-bengek.

Pete sepertinya mulai paham kenapa Patrick khawatir sekali.


End file.
